Relationships are like Roller Coasters
by DayDreamerGirl47
Summary: You could have called it, one, big, hot, mess; because that's what it was. It was like the four of them didn't understand what to do in the situation. They chose the most stupid way to get each other to realize their true feelings. *Just Bieber & Ryan*
1. So Childish

**Relationships are like Roller Coasters: Chapter 1- So Childish**

Pepper walked down the sidewalk, her flip-flops pitter pattering, silently listening to her IPod. The sun was gazing down on her as she walked to DJ's house; she got a text from her telling her to come to her house. Pepper was holding a bag that had her swimsuit in it; DJ is her best friend, and they were best friends since they were five years old. They are like two peas in a pod, rarely apart. Pepper smiled as she went towards the back where the pool fence was at; she opened up the door that's when she heard, "Hi, Pepper!"

It was DJ; she was in the pool sitting on a floaty with a drink in the cup holder, that's when she saw Justin in the pool, without a shirt. She saw DJ, a little, looking at Justin. Pepper just started laughing; she knew that DJ has been having a crush on him for like ages. And yes, it is the Justin Bieber.

"Howdy, Pepper, oooh, do you have a bikini under your clothes?" Ryan Butler asked as he was walking out of the glass side door.

"You prev," Pepper replied to that, she so didn't like that Ryan would say that stuff. She rolled her eyes as she turned around to see DJ giggling a little as was Justin, his head was moving up and down, trying to hold it in.

"Aw, but you know you love me," he said as was getting close to Pepper.

"No, get away from me," she stated holding out her hands not wanting him to get any closer. A smirk was forming on his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked getting even closer, Pepper got out of his grasp.

"Just stop," she replied, she didn't notice that she was getting closer towards the pool. DJ was about to tell Pepper to be careful but then Justin came up from underwater putting his hand over her mouth, which she started screaming. Pepper turned to see what happened that's when Ryan pushed her in the pool.

Coldness was wrapping around Pepper; bubbles were going up to the air. Her arms were pushing the water trying to resurface to the air. She came up; her glasses were still on her nose. Small, tiny water droplets were on her lens, she eyes glared up at Ryan, who was laughing his butt off.

"Ryan! I am going to kill you!" yelled Pepper; she was trying to get out of the pool while Ryan was watching her thinking of what he just did.

"Oh crap," he thought as he started running around with Pepper trying to get him. DJ was frozen still at the awe that Justin's hand was still on her mouth.  
"Sorry," he said, "I actually wanted to see what would happen, sorry to scare you."

"I-it's okay," DJ said, trying to act cool but Justin caught her off guard but the thing was that she had a crush on him for like years. He is so sweet, kind, and so hot. Her eyes were looking into his chocolate brown eyes falling for him, enjoying looking at him.

"Um, DJ, you okay?" asked Justin, noticing that she was staring at him. That's when she got out of her staring thing, "What, oh sorry, yeah I'm fine why?" she asked him.

He started laughing a little, "Okay, just making sure," that's when he started swimming away, going underwater. DJ let out a big, huge sigh as she started waving her hand. Her face felt like it was fire, wow vapors.

DJ heard Ryan screaming for help since Pepper was going to pay back for what he just did. She just started laughing; she just laid there in the float as Pepper finally cornered Ryan. He was looked like he just crapped in his own pants. Pepper couldn't help but laugh at his face, expression, it was so darn funny. That's when Ryan took the opportunity and ran. Pepper was going to run after him but thought against it; she will pay him back another day, sometime, somewhere, he's going to pay.

"Hey, guys," yelled Cindy, she had her bag with her and also her boyfriend, Christian.

Pepper sighed, she just needs to relax and just forget all about Ryan but it's pretty hard since he is best friends with Justin, which are best friends with DJ which she is best friends with her. "Drama, drama," thought Pepper but she just pushed it away.

"Hello, Cindy," she said and then she heard DJ also say, "What's up?"

"The sky," said Christian.

"Ha Ha, your funny," replied Pepper, "Okay, I'm going to go change, be right back."

Hope nothing goes bad.

Author's Note: This is a new story, which this story it's a co-writing story, my friend LoverOfTheImagination is the other co-writer. I wrote this chapter, but I will tell you when she wrote a chapter. Thank you for reading this. It is a Justin Bieber story and a Ryan Butler story. Thank you again. :)


	2. To Donatos!

**Relationships are like Roller Coasters: Chapter 2- To Donatos!**

"So Justin, how has recording been going?" DJ asked Justin as she floated with her floaty in the pool.

"Oh, it's been going great!" he said smiling and swimming below the surface.

"Ok then," she said to herself. Then she felt a tug on her toes and squealed.

"Justin!" she said looking down in the water; there was no sign of him.

She kept looking and then she heard someone getting out of the pool. She paddled and turned to look where he was standing. His body reflecting light because he was wet, it took all her strength not to stare because even though he was skinny, he defiantly had muscles and abs.

He smirked and her eyes got wide.

Then he shouted, "Cannonball!" and jumped in the water not 3 inches away from her, splashing her head with water.

He came back up from under the water and smiled.

"Oh you," she said and she let go of the floaty and swam down to the bottom of the 10 foot deep pool. She opened her eyes and through her blurred vision and saw him looking down at her. She swam over and grabbed both of his feet pulling him down to her. She mentally laughed and then swam away as he chased after her.

The two were playing and splashing in the pool when Pepper and Cindy walked out the back door with their swimsuits on.

"Oh! Justin and DJ sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Cindy sang out.

DJ soon blushed and caught Justin off guard as she splashed him in the face.

She laughed and stepped out of the pool as she wrapped her towel around her.

She walked up and stood next to Pepper and Cindy in their small triangle.

"When are you gonna go out with him?" Cindy urged.

"Shut up Cindy, you know he doesn't like me like that!" DJ whispered.

"How would you know? How would any of us know?" Pepper asked.

"Well what are you girls talking about?" Ryan said walking behind Pepper and laying his chin on her shoulder.

Pepper rolled her eyes and shook him off.

"Nothing Ryan now bug off," Pepper said turning to him.

Justin then got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around himself also.

"What we talking about?" he asked walking over to them. Christian was standing by Cindy and intertwined their fingers. She immediately smiled and a twinge of jealously ran through DJ's body.

DJ was the type to want something so badly it broke her heart everyday to even think about it. She quickly looked away and then all of a sudden Pepper chased Ryan and pushed him into the pool. DJ laughed and the rest of them jumped into the pool along with them.

"Hey, you guys wanna spend the night here?" DJ asked everyone after they had gotten out of the pool and were jumping on the trampoline.

"I'm in!" Pepper and Cindy said.

"Well, if my girl is staying, I will too!" Christian agreed and they smiled at each other.

"Sure I'll stay," Justin said, smiling, DJ's heart skipped a beat.

"Well I don't really wanna be at my house all alone so why not?" Ryan said. DJ noticed how Pepper rolled her eyes in disgust.

Pepper and Ryan were kinda in this love/hate relationship. It was like one minute they absolutely despised each other and the next they were happy and actually having fun (but those moments only lasted about oh, say, 30 seconds?) And once DJ saw them in another room having a "moment"; Pepper was yelling at him and then all of a sudden all he had to do was get really close to her and she got tongue tied and lost in his eyes. But she broke out of it before DJ actually walked into the room. They still don't know DJ knows about that.

"Shweet!" DJ said, "I think my mom was planning on taking us out to eat somewhere anyways."

"Oh! Can we go to Donatos?" Cindy asked jumping up and down making everyone else on the trampoline wobble.

DJ laughed, "You read my mind sis," she said cheerfully.

"Can we go get dressed now?" Ryan asked, "It's really annoying jumping around in a wet swimsuit, if ya know what I mean."

"Too much information, Ryan," DJ said as she closed her eyes and put her hand up as if to stop him.

Everyone laughed and climbed out through the net of the trampoline.

They raced back to the house with Pepper and DJ winning and the rest close behind them.  
They all changed back into their clothes and DJ asked her mom what was for dinner.

"Hey mom what's for dinner?"

"You're father and I were thinking Donatos or something and we can bring your friends too," she said.

"You read our minds mom!" DJ said excitedly.

"So, when we leaving?" Christian asked, sitting next to Cindy on the couch.

"Whenever you guys are ready I guess," DJ's mom, Michelle, said.

DJ walked over to the front door where her shoes were laying and slipped on her flip-flops.

"Well, I'm ready now!" she said chuckling.

Everyone else got their shoes on and made sure they had their phones and they headed off to Donatos.

Author's Note: This chapter was by LoverOfTheImagination! She did an excellent job! :D I hope that you like it! Please review and thank you again. :D


	3. Pizza Throw Down!

**Relationships are like Roller Coasters: Chapter 3- Pizza Throw down**

"Pepperoni Pizza is the best pizza here because they put some much pepperoni," explains DJ, she loves pepperoni pizza especially the ones at Donatos. They were all waiting for the pizza to come. They were in the party room since they needed a bigger table. Cindy and Christian were sitting right next to each other and Justin was sitting next to Christian with DJ in front of him; and Pepper sitting right next to DJ and sadly she had to put up with Ryan right to her.

Pepper wasn't talking that much since Ryan was now spending the night over at DJ's house like everyone else. She sighed as she pulled up her drink, Sprite, and was started drinking it. She was quite hungry and she thought that the pizza would get out soon.

Ryan's eyes were on Pepper watching her look around being bored. Not a smile on her face; he didn't know why but he wanted her to at least make her smile. A smirk was planted on his face as he got an idea; Justin glanced up at him giving him a long of what the heck are you doing?

Ryan quickly poked Pepper in the side which she was holding her drink; it spilled all over Pepper's jacket. "What the heck?" she yelled at him, she hated the feeling of the cold soda soaking in her jeans.

Ryan was just laughing at her but he didn't know that soda was spilled on her since he just watched her spaz out. DJ was talking to Justin but she just turned her head to try to figure out what was the matter. "What's the matter, Pepper?" she asked but before Pepper could explain Cindy told her.

"Ryan poked her and soda got all over her-"

"Oh, here comes the pizza!" yelled Justin; his arms were in the arm with the lady servers were holding the two pizzas, one pepperoni and the other is cheese, and also spaghetti for Christian and Cindy.

Pepper licked her lips; she was so hungry and she went for the cheese pizza while everyone else went for the pepperoni. Well, at least she wouldn't have to fight over for the pizza she thought as she was eating it. But, then she remembered that the soda was still on her so she took off her jacket. She was eating that she didn't notice that Ryan was a little eyeing her up and down.

Justin noticed. "Come on, dude, for once eat your pizza and don't be pervy," he said before he took a big bit out of his pizza. DJ nodded her head in agreement with Justin, "Agree."

She also took a bit of her pizza. Ryan just simply rolled his eyes when finally Pepper said, "Wait, what? What were you guys talking about?"while she said that she was looking at DJ and Justin as they got more pizza.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"Uh-huh," thought Pepper as she took a bit out of her pizza, it began to get a little quit which then she noticed that Ryan's eyes were now on the girl waiter's. She rolled her eyes, "He is such a perv."

Pepper swallowed the pizza and then slowly a smirk formed on her face. She knew how to get back at Ryan. She got a pizza from the whole pizza; she was watching Ryan eating his pizza not knowing anything. "Oh Ryan," she said in a flirty voice.

"Yes," he answered turning his head at the right moment making the pizza flew on his face. Pepper was smiling at her work while DJ said, "Oh my gosh," and Justin was just laughing his butt off.

Ryan glared at Pepper while she was smirking at him but he smirked right back her as he was grabbing a pizza. "No, no, no," she said and he threw it which he missed her because she dunked. It hit DJ on her shirt; she glared up at Ryan because Pepper was pointing at him, indicating that he was the one who threw the pizza at her. She glared dangers as she threw a cheese pizza at him which it did hit him.

Justin was laughing until someone threw a pizza at his head; that made him shut up. It was Pepper who threw it, "Sorry, you were the only one who hasn't got food or drink on them." He just simply smiled as he grabbed for another pizza to throw it at her and she dunked again missing another on.

"Ha," she said that's when a pizza smashed on her leg, she glared at Ryan who was smiling so innocently. They kept on throwing some more pizza while Cindy and Christian were eating away at their spaghetti. They both rolled their eyes at their friends food fight. Cindy and Christian kept on eating and would steal some small kisses now and then as their friends kept on throwing pizzas at each other.

Author's Note: This chapter was by me. This was quiet fun to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review Thank you so much! :D


	4. Horror Movie

"Holy crapola granola!" DJ said happily as they walked home from Donatos. Her parents made the kids walk home because they were covered in pizza sauce, cheese, and pepperonis; luckily enough though they didn't live too far from the Donatos.

"Holy crapola granola? Where did you come up with that?" Justin asked her, rubbing some pizza sauce off his shirt.

"Well, I usually say crapola when I screw something up, and then I realized that granola rhymed so, bam! There's ma new saying!" she said bouncing on her tip-toes.

They all just laughed and it got quiet.

But then Ryan spoke up, "So what are we going to watch when we get home?"

Every put their thinking caps on (metaphorically of course) and thought of some movie choices.

"Well, we should always start off with what type of movie we want to watch. Ideas anyone? DJ you go first," Pepper said starting her usual convo for a type of movie choice.

"Comedy," DJ said simply.

"Horror!" Ryan said smirking. He knew DJ and Pepper hated horror movies.

"I'm gonna go with horror," Justin agreed.

"Horror, just so I can comfort Cindy," Christian said.

"Does it really matter anymore?" Cindy said.

"Well I wanted a comedy but I think we are out-numbered Deej," Pepper said sadly.

"I know, you guys suck," DJ glared at them.

"You know you love us," the three said in unison.

"I know I do!" Cindy said, hugging Christian.

DJ fake gagged and Justin and Ryan said, "Get a room, lover-birds."

Christian stuck his tongue out at them and said, "You guys know you're jealous!"

They just rolled their eyes and didn't deny it because it was true, they were all jealous of those two.  
Soon enough though they had arrived back at DJ's house and everyone went their separate ways to go shower, get their stuff, and meet back at Pepper's house to get the movie. It was 8 o'clock by then.

"Well since we already decided on horror, and it wasn't exactly 'we' who wanted it, we are going to let you guys choose," DJ said pointing to the three guys. They all smirked and pushed the girls out of the DVD room.

"Oh god, I don't know about you but I am officially freaked out," Pepper said. DJ and Cindy agreed and they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Well, since we are waiting for them to debate on the movie maybe we can talk about our 'plan' now?" DJ mentioned.

"Great idea, Deej!" Pepper said cheerfully. Cindy rolled her eyes; she usually just sat and listened.

"Well, I was thinking about this in study hall the other day;" DJ started, "I know its a little rough 'round the edges and we probably won't like doing it but it's bound to work!"

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I could talk to Ryan about 'fake dating' me and you could talk to Justin about 'fake dating' you and we could try to make them jealous!" DJ said.  
Pepper and Cindy were quiet. Cindy looked like she didn't care and Pepper was thinking about it.

"You know what," she started, "I think that sounds like a pretty interesting idea."  
DJ grinned, feeling proud of her self.

"But, when you talk to Justin, make it seem like me and Ryan will never know about it and I'll do the same with Ryan. It will be like they don't know we are both in on it!" DJ said to her.

"Good idea!" Pepper smiled, "So we ask em about it tonight?" she asked.

"As soon as possible!" DJ grinned more.

Then they heard the door from upstairs open and the boys pound their way down the stairs.

"We've got it!" Christian said, holding up the DVD case, but he moved it too quick for the girls to know what it was.

"Well what is it?" Cindy asked, as Christian plopped down on the couch next to her.

"You'll see!" Ryan said smirking. He did that a lot and it annoyed Pepper but she liked it at the same time.

"Oh geez," DJ said, her 'geez' sounding like 'cheese'.

"Don't worry, ya got me right here babe," Justin said sitting next to her.

"Oh, yeah cause that makes me feel soo much better!" DJ said sarcastically. She grinned at him when she looked up at his face, which had a look of 'hey that wasn't nice' on it.

"I'm just kidding bub," she said laying on him.

He laughed, "You're such a fatty!"

She glared at him.

"Kidding!" he said, kissing her forehead.

"You better be," she said in a monotone unhappy voice. She kept her head on his stomach as he reclined on the couch.

Ryan had sat down too close to Pepper and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" he asked.

"Bubble," she said simply.

"Oh, ok," he said scooting closer to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You said bubble so I just joined that bubble," he said happily.

She groaned and new it would do no use to try to get him off of her.

The movie then started with its eerie music and the title came on the screen.

"No! You are soo mean!" DJ said reading the title and digging her face into Justin's stomach.

He laughed because it tickled; and he put his hand on her hair.

Pepper winced and Cindy just snuggled closer to Christian.

The title was The Exorcist; one of the scariest horror movies ever. The guys had already seen it and knew for a fact the girls would freak!  
They had only gotten through about a third of the movie and the girls had already screamed and held death grips on the guys.  
Cindy was on Christian's lap with her head buried somewhere near his chest as she was engulfed in his arms.  
Pepper had managed to hide her face in Ryan's jacket and he had snaked his arm around her.  
And DJ was squeezing the life out of Justin with her arms around his waist. But, he hugged back anyway.  
Justin looked over at Ryan and Christian comforting their girls. They all held back a laugh and just kept them close.  
All the girls were enjoying it too, even though they were about to wet themselves they were so scared.  
Justin's cologne filled DJ's nose and she smiled as she dug her face in his shirt ignoring the screams from the T.V.  
Cindy enjoyed the kisses Christian was showering her in.

And Pepper, well let's just say she was kinda freaked at how much she liked Ryan rubbing his hands up and down the whole length of her back. It sent shivers down her spine and she fell asleep with that happy feeling.

Cindy fell asleep soon after and was still wrapped in Christian's arms.

DJ was last to fall asleep out of the girls. Her head lay on Justin's chest listening to his heart beat. The steady rhythm and the heat radiating off his body let her fall into a peaceful sleep.  
The 'men' took the girls back upstairs into DJ's massive room where all of their beds were already set up and they put them in them.  
But the boys were not done having their fun yet.

Author's Note: This is writen by my friend, LoverofImagination!

Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review and I will put on the next one because I have other ones. :)


	5. Midnight Pranks!

**Relationships are like Roller Coasters: Chapter 5 - Midnight Pranks! **

"Okay, what should we do, man?" asked Christian. He was laying on the floor and Ryan was just leaning against the wall while Justin was watching DJ sleeping…peacefully, "Because I'm not tired at all, you know."

"Hey," replied Ryan; he stopped leaning against the wall as he stood up, "I think I know what we should do." A smirk was forming on his face as he was thinking out his plan.

"What?" asked Christian. Justin didn't seem to be focusing on what they were talking about.

As his brown eyes were glazing at DJ's beautiful blonde hair that lay in her face which she moved to wipe it away. But, she didn't wake up. He let out a sigh of relief since he didn't want her to wake up and ask, "What the heck were you doing?"

"Pranks," whispers Ryan into Justin ear that made him jump.

"What the heck, Ryan?" yelling Justin but in a whisper, "Scaring me like that."

"Ha ha. Well, do you guys want, too?" he asked while going back to where he was leaning on the wall. Ryan was waiting for both of the boys to answer.

"Wait what, what did you say?" Justin asked since he didn't pay attention to what Ryan suggested what to do.

"We should do pranks on the girls," repeated Ryan sighing since he was a little annoyed that he had to repeat himself again.

"Na," said Justin but he saw Ryan's head moving up and down saying 'yes'. "Why?" asked Justin.

Christian was still waiting patiently since he didn't really care what they were doing. "Well because it would be fun," explains Ryan, "Plus we are bored out of our minds, so why not?" He shrugged his shoulders waiting for Justin to answer the question. Justin didn't really know what he should do. His eyes were still watching DJ sleeping peacefully not really wanting to tick her off.

"Well, I'm going to pull a prank of Pepper," said Ryan as he walked away. He was walking in circles thinking of what he should do. That's when he stopped pacing back and forth. A triumph smirk was growing on his lips. "I know the perfect prank to pull off," he replied.  
Justin was watching him since Ryan didn't really tell him or Christian what he was going to do. Pepper was sleeping on her sleeping bag as Ryan was walking past her without trying to wake her up. Her light brown hair was on the ground so he was trying not to step on it. His eyes were glancing around in her bag looking for something. "Ryan…what the heck are you-"

"Shhhh!" he whispered telling Justin to be quiet. That's when he was smirking and grabbed something out of her bag. Christian's eyes were huge like golf balls and Justin just swallowed as Ryan was holding Pepper's bra. "What are you going to do with that?" Christian asked.

"Oh, I'm going to put it in the freezer," he said as he walked heading outside the room. Christian was in awe as he said, "I think I am going to go follow him to see if he actually does that." With that said Christian left the room leaving Justin in the room with the girls sleeping away. He hit himself in the face thinking, "Ryan…Ryan, you are stupid. Why would you do that?"

Justin was started to shake his head in shame. He wasn't paying attention to DJ since she started to wake up. She saw that he was leaning over her. "Justin what are you doing?" she yelled, shocked.

He jumped where he was sitting on the ground. "What!" he yelled back and that made Pepper jump up and say, "Aaaaahhh!" Her hair was everywhere, messy and she had big eyes like she was mad man. But, she then realized what she said as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Sorry…got um..." she glanced around the room like she was looking for someone, "A nightmare," she finally said.

"So…what happened?" she asked DJ.

"Well, I woke up to see that Justin was leaning down-"

"Ohhh!" Pepper said as she started laughing. She didn't know why but she was.

"No, I wasn't…" said Justin trying not to give away Ryan's plan.

DJ's eyes were in slits knowing that he was up to something.

"What were you doing?" she asked with her finger grazing her chin, showing that she was thinking.

"Nothing," answered Justin quickly wondering when Ryan was coming back…for his benefit he hoped that he was taking his time.

Pepper was getting curious; she was wondering what he was hiding. She watched as DJ was trying to figure out his little 'secret' is. "Wait! What about Cindy? Did we wake her up?" she turned around to see that Cindy was sound asleep. She was a little snoring but it wasn't really loud. "Okay, she isn't awake. Just making sure," she thought then focused her attention on DJ and Justin.

DJ was being to think what she could do then she started to smirk. She was sitting right next to him. She knew that she was making him feel uncomfortable. "Come on, Justin. Please, tell me please," DJ said while pouty. Justin couldn't bare it…he feel for it.

"Ryan is doing pranks," he said shortly, "He is doing one of the pranks to Pepper."

Both, DJ and Justin looked at Pepper slowly the wheels began to turn. She was really angry now. Of course he would pull a prank of her…while she was sleeping. "What is he doing?" asked Pepper trying to not show her angry but it was written all over her face.  
Justin didn't really want to tell her but, "He is putting your bra in the freezer."

Pepper's cheeks were turning red from angry and embarrassment. "How dare him."

"Do you want pay back?" asked DJ. Pepper's eyes smiled thinking of a wonderful idea. "Yes," she said while smirking that's when Justin said, "Well I will be going now-"

"Nope, you are in this, too because you let this happen," explains Pepper. That's when she went over to her bag and got some medicine. "Here, put this is Ryan's drink. It's just sleeping medicine so that they just sleep hard, don't look at me like that. It's for the prank, just please do it," stated Pepper as she hands him some medication.

Justin slowly reached for the meds. He sighed he couldn't believe that he was going to do this. But, his friend was being mean to Pepper…so he guessed it was okay because he knew that Ryan wouldn't know.

"Sure," he said as he walked out into the bedroom. DJ and Pepper went back to 'sleep'. Justin was walking down the stairs; he could hear Ryan and Christian talking, "I know dude!"

They were in the kitchen eating some food. "You are still hungry?" Justin asked.

"Yep," answered Ryan as he took a bite out of a pizza that they came home with.

"It's still pretty good," explains Christian as he takes a bite out of the left over pizza.  
Justin chuckles, Ryan was getting a drink out of the refrigerator but Justin was really next to the fridge. "What you want?" asked Justin as he was looking through the fridge, "Coke," answered Ryan with that Justin put the pill in the Coke as he handed Ryan, his drink.

"Here you go," replied Justin.

"Goodnight everyone," says Ryan. He fell asleep really fast on his sleeping bag. Christian was also falling asleep it was around one o'clock at night well morning technically. Justin's eyes were closing when DJ said, "Is Ryan asleep?"

"Yes," he answered but he didn't see what Pepper and DJ were going to do to Ryan, the prank. He fell asleep before he did; he heard giggling and said, "Let's put this on facebook later." Then came darkness.

Author's Note: This is writen by me. I hoped you really liked it! It was fun writing about it! :D haha lol


	6. Sweet Revenge

**Relationships are like Roller Coasters *Chapter 6: Sweet Revenge **

DJ and Pepper got up and gathered their necessary items to pull of their prank from downstairs.  
Whip cream, check.  
Feather, check.  
Sharpies, check.  
DJ's mom's makeup, check.  
Cell phone with camera, check!  
Once they came back upstairs all 3 guys, and Cindy, were fast asleep. DJ couldn't help but smile at how cute Justin was when he slept. He looked so innocent. She could stare at his face all night.  
"Deej!" Pepper whispered, trying to break her out of her trance, "Stop drooling over Justin and get your butt over here!"  
DJ shook her head and whispered, "Sorry!"  
The two knelt over Ryan who was peacefully sprawled out on his sleeping bag with a blanket covering everything except his right foot.  
Pepper held up the makeup bag and the two looked at each other with evil grins on their faces.  
"Let's do it," they whispered in unison.  
They unzipped the bag and dumped all of its contents on the floor.  
Lip gloss (in a variety of flavors and colors), lip stick, blush, foundation, mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, lip liner, and even nail polish!  
DJ snickered as she grabbed a dark shade of red lipstick, gently smearing it messily around Ryan's lips.  
Pepper took a similar shade of gloss and applied it to where DJ had put the lipstick and they continued to make Ryan look like a total clown. They put baby powder on his face making his face white and through this whole time Ryan didn't even move.  
"Man, this kid doesn't wake up does he?" DJ asked in a loud whisper. Then he fidgeted under his blankets. Luckily he didn't mess anything up.  
"Shush! You're gonna ruin it!" Pepper whispered.  
"Sorry!" DJ whispered.  
They continued to finish their mission and they were finally putting the finishing touches on it by filling his open hand with whip cream.  
"I'm gonna get my cell and take pics!" DJ said quietly skipping over to her bag.  
Pepper laughed and sat there looking at Ryan with his face covered and yet he still looked so unaware.  
"Kay!"  
Click.  
"I'll get a bigger one."  
Click.  
"Ok! One more this is too priceless!"  
Click.  
Pepper laughed and then DJ said, "Kay get the feather near his face and I'll take a pic."  
Pepper did what she was told.  
Click.  
"Now tickle his nose!"  
She did that too and DJ snapped the picture right when he smacked the whip cream in his face.  
Click. While he woke and rubbed his face.  
Click. While he opened his eyes.  
Click. While the look on his face changed to shock and then anger.  
Click. While he glared right at the camera.  
"Uh oh," DJ said as he stood whipping the whip cream off his face. Pepper stood too ready to dash away at any moment.  
"You two are dead," he snarled.  
"Say cheese," DJ said with a funny smile on her face.  
Click!  
Then he dove towards and them and they screamed while they ran and jumped over Justin.  
Their screams ended up waking everyone in the house.  
The two got cornered in the spare bedroom and he was walking towards them (make-up-ed face and all) when DJ yelled, "JUSTIN SAVE ME!"  
Not two seconds later, Justin appeared in the room and dashed over to DJ's side.  
"Hop on!" he said crouching over a little so she could hop on his back and they would run away.  
"Hey! What about me?" Pepper yelled.  
"Psh, he's my man and I'm sorry Pep but this was your idea and that," she pointed at the angry Ryan, "is YOUR man!"  
Justin then ran away with a giggling DJ on his back.  
"Oh geez," Pepper said as Ryan ended up tackling her and pinned her to the floor.  
"I am so gonna get DJ for ditching me with you," she said to him looking up at his face. She almost laughed again.  
"You deserve this!" he said wiping more whip cream off his face and rubbing his hand on her face.  
She licked around her lips, "Oh yum!"  
Ryan rolled his eyes and then smiled.  
"Ooh, you're smiling! You not mad anymore?" she asked.  
"Oh I'm mad, just not mad enough to kill you anymore; and I'm way tired," he said simply.  
There was a moment of silence when Pepper expected him to get off of her.  
"Aren't you gonna get off me?" she asked.  
"Nah, you're comfy," he said rolling over off of her and laying his head on her stomach.  
"Ew," she said simply.  
"You know you like it!" he said.  
She actually kinda did. But like she was gonna admit that to him or even herself!  
"Well, tell ya what I know you won't do this unless I get something for you in it. Can we go back to DJ's bedroom and then you can lay on me all you want?" she offered. She didn't like the fact that she didn't have her blanket or a pillow.  
"Deal," he said standing up and heading into the bathroom to wash off his face.  
Pepper walked back into DJ's room and DJ was peacefully asleep all wrapped up in blankets on her couch.  
"She just kinda crashed when I put her there," Justin said rolling over on his sleeping bag to face Pepper.  
Pepper laughed, "Yeah, she does that."  
She laid down on her sleeping bag and pulled her blanket up.  
"Do you think she'll wake up if lay up there next to her?" he asked.  
"What are you gonna do to her?" Pepper asked, kinda weirded out by the fact he wanted to be up there with her.  
"Ew! Nothing!" he defended. Pepper gave him a look. He sighed, "Ok I'm just gonna be my stalker self and stare at her."  
"Aw so cute. She probably won't do anything," she told him.  
"Sweet," he said standing up to lay next to her on the couch.  
Ryan walked in right when he was laying down next to her.  
"Whoa! Dude, I didn't know you were like that!" he said disgusted.  
"Ryan! You're such a perv! You know I would never do that to her!" Justin yelled back at him; which made DJ wiggle and move around. Justin made a face like 'oh crap' and stayed still, but she didn't wake.  
Ryan had already gone over and laid down and used Pepper as a pillow.  
"Me? What the crap are you doing Ryan?" Justin loudly whispered.  
"Just shut up and go to bed," Ryan snapped.  
"Fine then," Justin said yawning and rolling over to look at DJ.  
He smiled at how innocent she looked. He just couldn't get enough of her. And of course, he seriously doubted she liked him like he liked her. In fact he truly believed he was in love with the girl.  
He slowly drifted asleep with DJ in his dreams.  
Now, Ryan immediately fell asleep within minutes. Pepper on the other hand couldn't quite sleep cause it was weird having pressure on her stomach from his fat head laying there.  
She stared at his face as her thoughts talked themselves.

Omg he's so cute!

EW he's so not!

Bull crap he isn't! Look at his innocent face.

But he isn't innocent smart one.

So? You're not either!

Yeah but that's completely different!

How?

Um…

Exactly!

Shut up!

Just go to bed self… we are both tired.

True but we don't like him right?

Let me get back to you on that kay?

Ugh, fine.

Pepper rolled her eyes at herself and ended up drifting into sleep also.

This was writen by my friend Sarah. :D I love this chapter, hehe :)


End file.
